The Christmas Embodied Spirit Animals
by SapphireGarry
Summary: So here is a story i wrote about Ace's first christmas with the Whitebeards,Lu and Sabo! ps i suck at summaries and titles XD
1. A Merry Surprise

This is a special writing since it is the holidays and such. Modern au with Ace and Marco. Enjoy :D

* * *

Ace was helping the family decorating the house as the holiday was near. He was excited It was about to be christmas, meaning food, family, presents from the family and especially from Marco. Everyone in the family was helping out for the big holiday! He was hoping to get Marco a good present for the holiday...but what could he get his older lover?

Ace was carrying some tinsel for Izo who asked him to bring it to Jozu, who was doing the tree with Visa, and Haruta. Ace smiled at the antics his brothers were getting into while Marco and Izo were out of sight, well at least Haruta.

"Hey guys! I brought some tinsel that Izo had found from last christmas!"

"Great! Can you put the box over there by the tree!"

Ace nodded walking over to the big christmas tree that Pops got for the family. He crouched to the side of the tree putting the box down, you could never know what else is in a box.

"Do you guys need any help with the tree? I don't have anything else to do."

Ace turned to the perhaps youngest member of the Whitebeard family. He never had done christmas this big and to be honest was a little lost trying to keep up with all the chaos!

"Uh, Yeah! Actually I've been meaning to go out and get some candy canes and other candy to put on the tree, can you get some while we sort out these our custom ornaments?"

Ace nodded before preparing to go out into the cold. He got his coat on and...that was it. Ace would wear more not to get scolded by Izo but she wasn't here was she. Ace opened the door walking to his motorcycle, kicking it into drive and carefully driving off.

Ace wanted to have this be easy to do, which is why he didn't go to the big mall. He didn't know why but everyone wanted to get stuff last minute. This is why he(and his brother Lu) loved this one little bakery and candy shop.

It was small but a good place. Ace walked in, going to the counter to see his and Lu's long time caretaker, Makino. She was a bartender on the side as well, making good sake for Shanks. It was pretty cool in Ace's opinion.

"Hey! Makino! Long time no see! Do you have some spare candy and candy canes for us!"

"Always for you guys! Is Luffy going to visit you this christmas as well?"

"Yeah, but he's coming in by christmas eve! I'll make sure to have him pay you a visit, Lu's pretty forgetful!"

Makino laughed at that knowing Lu's mannerisms. Ace talked to Makino a bit more while she was preparing the candy assortment for him. Talking about how everyone at Foosha was doing. A little rural area to the east of the big city like area they lived in.

Ace also gave the details and stories of how the Whitebeards were doing. Their condition and some funny stories as well. Ace finally looked at the clock only to realize that he had been gone for about an hour and thirty minutes!

"I'm SO sorry Makino but I have to run! I should have been home a while ago!"

Makino watched as the older of the three she cared for so much practically fly out the door to get home to his family. She gave a giggle before getting her phone ringing her friend up.

"Ace-kun is coming home now Edward. I hope you have everything ready. I'm picking up Luffy and Sabo now as well. So expect us to be there in thirty, ok? Alright bye!"

 _Ace arriving at the Whitebeard house._

Ace turned off his engine, putting his kick stand down. He almost tripped while getting off his bike. Ace was forced to drive slow on the street due to the snow still. Preventing him from getting home faster.

Ace ran in, and kicked his boots off along with his coat. He felt his eyes being covered with a cloth. Ace laughed at his brothers, crossing his arms.

"So what is the special occasion where you have to blindfold me?"

"You know it's no surprise that you joined us about a year ago in January, and we have a tradition be here. We wanted to include you and have been planning this for a few months."

Ace raised his eyebrow knowing no one would see it, but he still had questions. Before he could think anymore he felt himself being moved, he slightly raised his arms to balance himself.

He heard whispers that sounded kinda like his two brothers. Ace was being handed something? It felt like a ornament? He made sure not to drop the ball, sensing it was important.

"Are you ready to get your present from all of us?"

He eagerly nodded his head before the blindfold was taken off. He blinked adjusting to the light again. The whole Whitebeard family was here along with Lu and Sabo!

Ace then really felt the light weight in his hands. It was a beautiful green ornament painted with a animal. It was a red tiger?

He saw a finger enter his vision,pointing at the big tree. There was a orange one with a blue phoenix on it with light yellow streaks.(Marco) Another one which was yellow with a purple peacock(Izo), others like another orange one with a shark(Nemar)or a white one with a black squirell?(ok this doesn't make sense XD, go with me!)

Ace eyes widened in awe at the seemingly shining spheres of light. He later found out that they were filled with tiny lights to bring the design out.

He slowly went to the tree looking at his family before he looked toward Pops who nodded to the orb in his hand. He slightly leaned up to put his next to the Phoenix one which had to be his favorite.

Ace saw that even Sabo and be Lu had one. Lu's was a monkey and Sabo had a dragon for his. Ace wrapped his arms around his brothers after they had put their on the tree. Marco came over to him from being next to Pops the whole time. Marco kissed his black locks, wrapping his arms around him.

Ace had all that he could possibly wish for. What else could he have….well….a certain pineapple would be nice….

* * *

This is supposed to be a one shot but could honestly turn into a two shot. I wanted to see if you guys wanted another chapter with some Marco/Ace in it or is it fine as it is. I will be updating my stories tomorrow, so stay tuned for that! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a happy Holiday! Thanks!

Sapphire~


	2. Ms Clause is coming to town

Hey guys, please excuse the lateness(even if fashionable) and please enjoy the next and final part to this christmas special!

* * *

It was christmas afternoon after the fact that everyone had gotten their presents. Ace hadn't given Marco his yet, because he told him he would do it tonight. Ace was sure Marco would love his present but he was still worried it wasn't good enough….

Ace was walking toward Izo's room hoping that his sister could give him some advice. Ace was standing in front of the door hesitating to knock. The door swung open revealing Izo in a beautiful dark blue kimono.

"Do you need something Ace?

Ace didn't know whether to be scared or revealed at the tone and vibe Izo was giving him. He felt like he made a mistake on this one...no going back he supposed.

"Izo can you help me? I have a question about Marco…."

"Why of course! Come in! I need to ask you something as well!"

Ace stepped in the room, Izo closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed, bouncing up a bit before being swatted on the arm. Ace pouted rubbing his arm.

"Alright let's be serious for a second. I gave Marco a present, like a side present. The main one is what I'm going to ask you. Can you wear this in front of Marco?"

Ace tried to look over Izo's shoulder trying to see what he was rummaging around for in the closet. Izo pulled a box out of his closet, it was decorated in a simple bow on the top.

Ace got up going to his brother carefully taking the box out of Izo's hands once it was presented to him. He opened it up on the bed, slowly taking a type of...oh no. Ace quickly dropped the item as if it had burned him.

"Izo, you can't be serious! I can't wear this!"

"Ace, first you insult. I'm not asking you to wear this in public. All I'm asking is that you give Marco his christmas present from me which includes you."

"But-but Izo! You expect me to wear a Ms. Clause outfit for him! What do you expect me to-. Izo no! I'm not wearing that in the bedroom with Marco! No way! Too embarrassing!"

"Portgas D. Ace you will wear what I made for you! Plus, you want to make Marco happy along with your other gift, yes?"

"How did you-"

"Please honey, I know everything. So it's settled! I will send Marco to your guy's room at around 9 or so! Have your phone just in case so I can call you f he appears early ok?"

Ace sighed, he should really follow his gut feeling more….What has Izo gotten him to do?

 _Time Skip to around 9 o'clock._

Ace was fidgeting in his little outfit. His face was the color of a ripe tomato. Izo had left a few moments ago, having helped Ace into the incredibly skimpy . This was not happening, Ace was especially over the fact that it was a "complete set" Izo had said. Izo said he needed to wear the whole thing.

Ace jumped in surprise as the bed next to him vibrated. He grabbed the phone, reading the text that was sent to him.

"Ace, Marco is on his way. I didn't tell him anything so you can still hide and come out all sexy like ;D. Good Night! ~Izo"

Ace thought he was going to cry, but he had to get some courage. It was just Marco right? Even though this would be the first time they would have sex, it couldn't be bad right?

Ace walked in the bathroom, knowing how to surprise his older lover. A few minutes later he heard the room knob turn and his name called.

"Ace? Where are you? Izo said you needed something?"

Ace saw his face explode in color again but shook his head. He could do this!

"Ah, Yeah! I did! Can you sit on the bed and close your eyes?"

"What for yoi?"

"Please Marco~ I did promise to give you your present right….?(crap! That sound sexual! Plan B!) I have it but it's not wrapped, and I don't want to ruin it so, can you?"

"Alright for you…."

Ace slowly looked out the bathroom door to see Marco sitting on the bed with his eye closed. He breathed a sigh of relief before walking over to the man, trying not to make much noise. How would Marco react to him in this?

Ace reached out and lightly touched Marco's shoulder. He was surprised when a hand came up to cup his hand and his face. Marco still hadn't opened his eyes.

"So what is your gift to me then yoi?"

"Actually...I have two gifts for you…."

Ace grabbed the crystal out of his little pocket holding it in front of him. It was faintly glowing, with the light fabric around the object inside. The light blue-yellow inside was supposed to be wrapped in a fabric that could light up giving the effect that the feather was alive itself, or from a creature that couldn't burn out.

Ace opened Marco's hand and put the item in his palm.

"This is the first gift….I will give you your second."

Ace let his lips meet Marco's and his eyes close while shifting from standing to sitting in Marco's lap. Marco wrapped his hand around the back of Ace's neck, pulling the boy closer to him. The other hand meet the small of Ace's curved back, slowly making his way down to cup his ass.

Ace shivered from being touched, squealing as he felt his ass being squeezed.

"You're wearing something different than your usual shorts and boots, huh."

"You know you can open your eyes…."

He watch as his older lover opened his eyes, them darkening almost in a instant. He looked Ace up and down as if he were a piece of meat to be devoured….He didn't quite like that look. Ace didn't have time to protest before he was flipped on his stomach.

He felt his face not only heat up at the hardness pressed against his ass but felt as he discovered ten more shade of red as well. Ace moaned as he felt his shirt being lifted up and a hand moving up his back, shivering at the cold touch on his back.

"So tell me Ms. Clause, what are you looking for? I find you in my room putting gifts in my room. Are **you** another one of those gifts yoi?"

Ace gave a tiny grunt as that as the hand went lower, massaging his ass mixed with the garter he was wearing. He felt a shifted in the bed as he moved to see behind him. Marco was digging around in the drawer? He pulled out a tube...oh….Oh!

Marco smirked when he realized that Ace was staring at him. He flipped Ace on his back, drinking in the full image of his "Present" under him. He opened the cute golden buttons on the coat that went with the white trimmed skirt.

Marco used one of his hands to hold both of Ace's wrists as he began to suck on one of Ace's nipples. The boy gave a unmanly squeal as Marco's other hand brushed against his stomach with his fingers, gently scraping it.

At this point Ace was a mess, he couldn't bare to move in case Marc wanted to stop, the sadist, and couldn't even form a sentence much less! Marco stopped all of his movements at once. He looked at Ace's body looking for something else to play with as he thought of the obvious answer to that.

Ace moaned loudly as he felt himself being engulfed in a wet,hot, cavern. He tried to jerk his hips forward but found they were being held down instead of his wrists. Knowing better than to use his hands his clutched the sheets, his knuckles turning a bit pale.

"Marco~ Please stop t-teas-"

Ace couldn't finish as he was slightly deep throated.

"Marco!~"

Ace threw his head back, arching his back as he came in Marco's mouth and no doubt down his throat. Ace let his hands uncurl their death grip from the sheets, he slowly laid himself down from his arced position.

"Who said I was done with you? You are starting to look a little relaxed there."

Ace noticed that Marco was pleasuring him the entire time….It's only fair, after all he was supposed to be Marco present. The garter he was wearing was suddenly rip at his inner thighs. Ace on reflex tried pulling the skirt down to hide himself from Marco, but Marco wasn't having any of that.

"Why are you covering my gift?"

Ace couldn't get any redder then at that point. Ace then felt a thick finger entered him as his legs were lifted up to accommodate Marco. Marco began to play and nibble at his inner thighs.

Another finger joined and before long a third one as well. Ace hands were on Marco's biceps trying to gasp his thoughts. What Ace didn't expect was to be flipped until he was sitting on Marco.

Marco gave a grin before frowning at Ace's closing his eyes. He sat up kissing his lover, both hands on Ace's hips.

"Are you ready, Ace?"

Ace nodded putting his hands around the man's neck feeling Marco starting to thrust in him. He decided to put his legs under him, starting to bounce on Marco. They both moaned in sync not getting enough of each other.

Marco realized he wasn't going to last much longer. He grabbed Ace, starting to pump him while angling himself a it to hit the boy's prostate dead on. Ace put his head in Marco's shoulder trying to muffle his sounds, making the excuse his brothers would hear.(I think that's too late ;D)

Ace yelped as he felt a smack on his ass, his eyes wide and looking at Marco for an explanation.

"I want to hear all your sounds. Don't muffle any of them, got it yoi?~"

Ace nodded kissing the man before coming undone. He felt Marco's release inside him as he did the same on the both of their stomachs. Marco began to lay back, him following with his hands on Marco's chest.

Marco began to get up to get them cleaned but he was stopped by a hand.

"Who said I was done with you?~ You have been a **very naughty boy** Marco~ Time to take your punishment~"

Marco didn't think he would mind this one.

* * *

What was this XD, what it is XD. I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm sorry for being late but Happy Late Merry Christmas and a Good Day!

Sapphire~


End file.
